1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates in general to closet organizers. In particular, the invention relates to organizers for holding accessories, such as shoes, belts, ties, necklaces, scarves, and small items, such as rings and earrings.
2. Description of Related Art
Most jewelry boxes are basically boxes with drawers. The drawers are horizontal, and the jewelry is merely placed loose within the drawer or secured within a holder.
Closet organizers have been designed to store shoes and other clothing in a neat and orderly manner. U.S. Pat. No. 4,585,127 to Benedict, discloses a closet organizer that has garment or shoe bags that are mounted on a telescoping or extendable support member. The support member is mounted on the clothing rod in a closet. None of the prior art organizers has a vertical slide-out panel on which accessories can be hung.
Many different types of organizers have been devised for holding ties. Some of these include pegs or rods over which the ties can be hung.
Pegboard has been used for storing many different types of items, such as tools and hardware. A large range of holders have been designed to be attached to pegboard for holding items.
However, the use of pegboard in a closet or accessories organizer has not been tried. The uses of pegboard have generally been limited to mounting on a wall, so that the stored items are hung on the wall, in effect.